Memórias
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Memórias... Resquícios de vida e de morte. Alguém realmente aprendeu a conviver com elas? .:Uchihacest:. .:Últimas reviews respondidas no cap. 6:.
1. Primeira Lembrança

Bom gente... Eu queria fazer uma Uchihacest a milênios xD

Mas não saia nada!

Hoje saiu/o/ E aqui está!

Só espero que gostem!

Ah, sim... Essa fanfic está divida em lembranças, mas é só um jeito bonitinho de dizer capitulos n.n"

Aproveitem! Ja Ne!

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence /o/

_Nota 2: _Nha... É... Só tem uma nota hoje n.n"""**

* * *

**

Memórias 

_**Primeira lembrança**_

_Memórias..._

_Resquícios de um momento único._

_Pedaços de vida... e de morte._

Já não era a primeira vez que se via caminhando, solitário. Cada passo que dava ficava marcado na lama da floresta. As árvores gotejam sobre seu sobretudo negro.

Olhou para trás, sentindo alguma raiva de si mesmo. Deixar seu rastro pelo caminho era quase como implorar para ser seguido. Mas isso não importava realmente. Quem tentasse ataca-lo teria uma lenta morte dolorosa.

Parou. De onde estava podia ver Konoha muito bem.

Sua antiga vila... Sentia saudades, de certa forma.

O cheiro de sangue, quase apagado de suas lembranças, foi retornando e Uchiha Itachi sorriu. Sorriu da mesma forma que sorrira aquele dia... Era um sorriso solitário.

Virou-se para a floresta novamente. Não havia mais como remediar o que havia feito com Konoha... Com si mesmo... Com Sasuke.

Infelizmente seus olhos encontraram os de mais alguém. Esta pessoa se apressou em se esconder. Com toda a agilidade, Itachi jogou uma kunai e ouviu um gemido de dor.

Dentre as árvores, um loiro se deixou aparecer. Algumas gotas de sangue escorriam pelo sobretudo recém rasgado. A longa franja lhe ocultava um olho e um pequeno pedaço de seu sorriso sarcástico.

- Deidara... - Itachi se sentia aliviado, de certo modo - O que quer por aqui?

- Saiu sozinho... Deixando um rastro... Parecia distraído... - Ele apenas alargou seu sorrisinho - Achei melhor te seguir.

O Uchiha sentiu desprezo pela criatura a sua frente. Gostaria de vê-lo agonizar até morrer, mas isso não seria possível... Ainda...

- Não preciso que cuide de mim, idiota.

- Então cuide-se melhor - Deidara riu um pouco - Não seria agradável perder um precioso membro da Akatsuki, certo?

Itachi deu de ombros e se pôs a caminhar. Isso realmente importava? Akatsuki... Missões... Poder... Subitamente tudo parecia perder seu valor. A verdade é que nos últimos dias seus pensamentos estavam presos a seu irmãozinho mais novo.

Era impossível de se apagar da memória de qualquer um a expressão que ele fez da última vez que se viram.

Por um segundo, sentiu como se fosse chorar. Tristeza... Solidão... Tolas fraquezas. Não era para ser assim. Tudo que fez para adquirir poder... Estava se tornando um colecionador de fraquezas.

Retirou a bandana. Ver aquele risco estragando o símbolo que chegou a amar um dia lhe doeu no fundo da alma. Ele a colocou novamente. Era tarde para se arrepender e para esperar perdão. Se bem que, de certa forma, não se arrependia.

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Deidara insistia em segui-lo. Pensou em atirar uma segunda kunai, mas seria desperdício.

Sentiu uma estranha e forte dor no peito.

- Itachi!

A voz do loiro foi a última coisa que ouviu. A visão foi ficando turva, mas ainda pode reconhecer uma sombra a desaparecer na escuridão.

_Memórias são um momento._

_Um breve momento que se quer guardar._

_Memórias não possuem começo ou fim._

_Começam e terminam onde você preferir._


	2. Segunda Lembrança

Ohayo, minna /o/

Logo se nota que eu to tentando atualizar rapidinho essa fanfic, né? n.n"

Penso em um capitulo por dia 8D

Ah, acho que eles vão ser todos meio pequeninhos mesmo.

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Reviews! Criticas são sempre bem vindas e elogios mais ainda /o/**

* * *

**

Memórias 

_**Segunda lembrança**_

_Memórias são a parte do passado que jamais passou._

_As pessoas que afirmam que o passado não importa estão mentindo._

_As memórias são uma parte do passado que veio nos assombrar._

Deidara ficou imóvel. Um de seus companheiros fora atingido por uma kunai. Chegava até a ser ridículo... Não sabia se devia ajuda-lo ou perseguir quem o atacou.

Se o perseguisse era provável que Itachi morresse, afinal a kunai por pouco não perfurou seu coração.

Analisou as conseqüências... Se não perseguisse e matasse quem o atacou seria repreendido. Se deixasse Itachi morrer as coisas iriam ser bem piores. Ao pensar assim a decisão se tornou obvia.

Com muita cautela, Deidara pegou o colega no colo e caminhou para a floresta. Seria bem constrangedor quando ele acordasse.

Ao que a dupla desapareceu dentre as árvores, uma sombra vigilante foi se acalmando. Jogou a segunda kunai que estava prestes a atirar no chão e suspirou.

Sasuke não sabia se tinha sido prudente ou certo atingir seu irmão. Definitivamente ele estava desatento, pois não pode prever um golpe tão tolo.

Por um segundo se sentiu culpado por ter molhado a ponta da kunai em veneno. A quantidade era pouca, mas poderia ser perigoso... Curiosamente estava... Preocupado.

Olhou para cima: O sol desaparecera por completo. Não pode resistir aos seus instintos: Caminhou, seguindo o pequeno rastro deixado pela dupla de Akatsukis.

A cada minuto a floresta parecia escurecer mais e mais. Deidara estava cansado e com sono, e ainda havia um bom caminho pela frente! Desistiu. Colocou o Uchiha no chão e se sentou ao lado dele. Logo pela manhã retomaria seu caminho.

Sasuke logo percebeu que as pessoas que perseguia haviam parado para descansar. Essa idéia lhe soou muito bem!

- Boa noite, nii-san.

O dia não demorou a ressurgir. Os primeiros raios de sol atingiram Deidara por entre os ramos sobre sua cabeça. Rapidamente ele despertou, se odiando por ter adormecido.

Se aproximou de Itachi. Ele parecia pior, mas ao menos ainda respirava.

- Parece mal... - Deidara o examinou com os olhos e, em seguida, sorriu - Ao menos ainda está vivo. De qualquer forma, eu bem que tentei.

O loiro riu. Sasuke se arrepiou e por pouco não saiu de seu esconderijo e acabou com ele. O curioso é que toda aquela situação era culpa dele próprio.

Sempre que pensava em seu irmão o jovem Uchiha se sentia como se tivesse dupla personalidade. Ele desejava o irmão morto mais do que tudo e desejava estar com ele a qualquer custo.

Envolveu a si mesmo num abraço triste. Mesmo que se recordasse com perfeição de tudo que Itachi fizera, algo ainda o prendia a ele. Naquele instante desejou perder a memória. Desejou olhar para Itachi da forma que olhava antigamente.

- Nii-san... - Balbuciou de forma quase inaudível.

O Uchiha mais velho se contorceu levemente, num quase despertar.

- Sasuke... - Ele sussurrou, chamando a atenção de Deidara. - Nii-chan...

- Un?! Itachi?!

A voz do loiro retirou o Uchiha de seu sono. A dor no peito era enorme. Se tornou quase impossível de se descobrir se era causada pela kunai ou pelo sofrimento e culpa que sempre chegavam ao que seu irmãozinho lhe vinha a mente.

Num suspiro, Itachi se recordou do que havia acontecido e imediatamente depois pulou sobre Deidara, com o olhar transbordando de ódio.

- Foi... você... - O moreno falou com dificuldade, tocando a ferida - Maldito!

Deidara o mirou, incrédulo. Podia não ter dado o máximo de si, mas ao menos tinha feito alguma coisa! Cerrou os olhos e apenas uma palavra lhe circundou a mente:

- Ingrato!

Ingrato?! O Uchiha bufou. Quase o matou e era isso que tinha a dizer?! Ingrato?!

- Fala como se tivesse feito algo além de sua obrigação.

- Eu podia ter te deixado para trás!

- Podia? - Itachi abriu um sorriso cínico - Podia mesmo?

- Não faria falta para ninguém.

Palavras cruéis... Cruéis demais. Impulsivamente o moreno estapeou o loiro, que tombou, totalmente pasmo e surpreso.

Até mesmo Sasuke, que observava a cena em silêncio, se assustou. Sentiu vontade de fugir, mas algo ainda o prendia.

Indignado, o loiro se levantou. Aquilo jamais abandonaria suas lembranças.

Sem dizer mais nada, Deidara adentrou a floresta. Itachi quase se sentiu culpado... Quase...

Estranhamente o Uchiha mais jovem estava aliviado. O loiro insensível agia de forma muito egoísta. Vê-lo longe era algo realmente bom.

Sasuke segurou um suspiro. Qualquer som fora do normal e seria descoberto. Se o irmão o encontrasse não hesitaria em mata-lo. Ou ao menos assim pensava.

Itachi já havia percebido a presença de seu irmãozinho a poucos minutos. Ele não parecia apresentar ameaça alguma.

O Uchiha mais velho foi caminhando pela floresta com plena consciência que estava sendo seguido.

Conforme caminhava a dor em seu peito crescia. Parou. A dor era grande demais para continuar. Repousou a mão sobre o ferimento, desejando o fim daquele horrível sofrimento.

- Me perdoe, nii-san...

As palavrinhas quase inaudíveis o ajudaram de alguma forma. Itachi se levantou, a dor havia desaparecido.

_Memórias podem ser uma benção._

_Memórias podem ser um tormento._

_Memórias podem não passar de sonhos._

_Memórias sempre serão momentos._

_

* * *

_

**Miiih-chan: **Que bom que gostou :D  
Acho que esse capitulo tem bem mais... Uchihacest! xD  
Ja Ne!

**Fafi Raposinha: **Hyuuu! Panda-chan /o/  
Eu adorei o Panda-chan /o/  
Bom, Fafi-chan, tá continuada xD  
Beijos o/

**Amanda XD: **Achou mesmo direta?  
Porque eu achei ela meio... enrolação, sabe?  
Que bom que gostou, mesmo não sendo fã do casal n.n"  
Até o próximo capitulo o/

**Hiei-and-shino: **Hee-chan o.o... -um pouco de medo da review-  
Do jeito que os capitulos tão você vai gastar meio milimetro de tinta (tinta se mede em milimetro? õ.o)  
xD E você pode betar a vontade, só precisamos entrar na mesma hora e eu estar com capitulo pronto -enroladora mor-  
Xau o/

**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **Hyuu! Deidara owned!  
(nossa... pobre Deidara o.o")  
E... Itachi nunca é demais!  
Vamos nos afogar numa piscina de Itachi 8D  
Inté o/  
(arigatou pelo presente n.n/) 


	3. Terceira Lembrança

Prontinho, minna/o/

Essa fanfic vai ser curtinha, viu?

Só tem mais duas lembranças e... Fim!

Bom, inté amanhã, quando teremos a última lembrança \o/

**

* * *

**

**Memórias**

_**Terceira Lembrança**_

_É quase impossível fugir das memórias_

_Elas sempre vão te perseguir._

_Memórias vão sempre te prender a uma pessoa._

Já fazia um dia inteiro ou dois que Itachi vagava pela floresta e Sasuke o seguia. Não era surpresa nenhuma o mais velho se contorcer de dor pelo caminho. A cada vez que o fazia o mais novo se sentia cada vez mais culpado.

Curiosamente, cada vez que a dor terrível o atingia, Itachi sentia um peso a menos. Como se tanta dor fosse o pagamento pelas vidas que destruiu. E não foram poucas!

Sasuke começara a se preocupar seriamente. O efeito daquele veneno estava durando demais. Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto ao se imaginar perdendo o irmão de forma tão... cruel.

Cruel era a única palavra capaz de descrever aquilo. Perde-lo de maneira lenta era horrivelmente cruel.

Porém... Todo veneno tem um antídoto e por certo aquele também teria. Só precisava ser paciente se concentrar para encontra-lo.

Mas... O que poderia ser? Uma planta? Na realidade, não tinha idéia nem do que era feito o veneno. Ganhara de um homem que ajudou por acaso.

O Uchiha mais velho mal podia suportar tanta dor. Sentia-se como se fosse tombar a qualquer segundo. Essa era uma prova de que havia veneno na kunai, pensou que poderia ser uma das kunais de Sasori... Mas não era.

Sentou-se na grama. A verdade é que estava prestes a perder a consciência. Estava tonto e a visão não estava bem nítida. Parecia empalidecer a cada segundo.

- Nii-san... - Sasuke arregalou os olhos negros - Por favor, nii-san, me perdoe!

Itachi se apoiou num tronco, o corpo parecia ficar cada vez mais pesado.

- Me perdoe... Me perdoe...

O mais velho foi se rendendo ao mal estar e assim foi caindo.

- Me perdoe...

Tombou, desacordado.

- Me perdoe!

Sasuke correu na direção de seu irmão mais velho. Culpa... Medo... Saudade... Preocupação.

Bastou o mais jovem tocar o peito do irmão para sentir um grande alivio. O movimento lento e sofrido demonstrava que ele ainda vivia.

Ao usar aquela kunai não tinha idéia de quão fatal aquele veneno poderia ser. Todos os sentimentos se reduziram a um: arrependimento.

Aproximou-se do rosto do irmão e, num impulso, o beijou. Foi de leve, mas foi o suficiente para ele se remexer, despertando.

A visão ia retornando. Itachi se contorceu, pode ver um vulto desaparecendo na escuridão. Balançou a cabeça, tocando levemente os lábios.

- Eu podia jurar que... - O Uchiha mais velho balbuciou para si mesmo - Humpf... Que besteira!

Se levantou com certa dificuldade, gemendo baixo de tanta dor. Aquela cena ardia na alma do mais jovem.

Um sonzinho baixo de passos assustou ambos. Itachi se apressou e se escondeu no topo de uma árvore.

- Tem certeza que ele estava aqui, Deidara?

- Tenho, Sasori - danna! Un!

Lá estava o loiro novamente, escoltado por um frio ruivo. Ambos olharam ao redor algumas vezes, buscando "alguma coisa".

Sasuke não baixou a guarda. Estava pronto para atacar quem quer que fosse. Tudo para defender o seu amado irmão. Para ficar numa posição mais favorável, se encolheu na raiz da grande árvore onde o mais velho se escondia.

A dupla foi embora. Pareciam um tanto confusos, mas isso não era importante. Olhou para cima e lá estava ele...

- Nii-san...

Sasuke redobrou sua atenção. Itachi cambaleava com a mão no peito. Desse jeito ele ia... cair. E assim aconteceu. O mais velho tombou, desacordado. Novamente o mais novo entrou em desespero.

- Não! Nii-san!

_Muitas vezes esquecer é uma benção._

_Mas de certa forma sempre vai se recordar._

_As memórias jamais partem._

_As memórias são incapazes de desaparecer.

* * *

_

**.bruh-chan xP: **Tá mesmo fofa?! hyuu! que bom 8D  
A fofura vai continuar até o fim (eu acho)  
Que bom que está gostando!  
Beijos!

**dany: **Prontinho /o/  
Continuada!  
E valeu, mas eu não acho que escrevo bem n.n"

**Hiei-and-shino: **lol  
Cega não vai adiantar nada mesmo xD/  
Ainda estar esperando você entrar lol

**Fafi Raposinha: **Hyuu /o/  
Comando de voz xDDD  
Que bom que gostou do último capitulo, até o próximo /o/

**Ice-cream Usagi-chan**: Pois é! O Deidei se revoltou por causa da fanfic xD/  
Mas hoje no mercado ele tava comportadinho! (amarrado no Syaoran e na Sakura, mas tava)  
Pode ter piscina do que tu quiser! Mas você que vai encher xD/  
E não esquenta não! Tua fic tá linda!

**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **(cujo a review chegou no meu e-mail na hora eu ia enviar esse capitulo lol)  
Kitsune-chan!  
Pode parecer idiotisse, mas senti falta das suas reviews /o/"  
Que bom que gostou 8D  
Kissus o/  
(PS: imaginei que ia gostar do Uchihacest \o\)


	4. Quarta Lembrança

Gente... Quase rolou lemon nessa lembrança o.o"

Só não rolou porque... Nhai... Eu nem sei n.n"...

Ah, a próxima lembrança vai ter um pouco de Sasori x Deidara, ok? n.n"

Bom... É isso...

Ah, nota-se que essa fic é meio UA, né? Mas ok... ok... xD

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence.

_Nota 2: _Nhams... Esqueci... Ah... Deixa! u.u/**

* * *

**

Memórias 

_**Quarta lembrança**_

_Memórias... É um mistério o motivo de existirem._

_Mas existem._

_E nada pode ser feito a respeito._

A visão de Itachi foi, lentamente, voltando ao normal. Olhou ao redor. Estava em uma clareira. A dor em seu peito estava bem mais fraca e o mal-estar havia desaparecido.

Tocou o lugar do ferimento e percebeu que alguém havia cuidado de tudo. Buscou, apressadamente, por essa pessoa. Pouco se surpreendeu ao encontrar Sasuke se aproximando com um pouco de água.

- Nii-san...

- Nii-chan...

Os olhinhos cor de ônix do mais novo se fecharam, numa falha tentativa de conter as lágrimas que caiam. Chorando compulsivamente, ele saltou sobre o mais velho.

- Nii-san! Nii-san! Você está vivo! - O Uchiha mais jovem sorriu - Estou tão feliz!

- N-Não... - O Uchiha mais velho o empurrou com dificuldade - Não era para ser assim, Sasuke... Você... Deveria me odiar!

Mais e mais lágrimas saíram dos olhos negros do garoto. Naquele instante ele não era nada além de uma criança assustada. Itachi o abraçou com o carinho de um amante.

- Eu estou aqui, Sasuke... Eu vou sempre estar com você. Prometo.

O mais novo levantou a cabeça. Com todo cuidado beijou seu irmão uma outra vez. O festival doce de emoções tomou conta dos dois, mas algo muito maior fez Itachi se afastar, com uma expressão de pura dor.

- Nii-san! - Sasuke o abraçou, como se aquilo fosse segura-lo ao seu lado - Vai ficar tudo bem, Nii-san.

- Eu sei. - Foi toda a resposta que ouviu - Sempre vai ficar tudo bem, Sasuke.

As lágrimas jorravam uma vez mais, de ambos os irmãos desta vez. O Uchiha mais jovem teve certeza de que precisava curar o irmão, custe o que custar.

Num suspiro o mais velho beijou seu querido irmão na face.

- Eu vou cumprir o que te prometi, Sasuke. Tenha certeza disso.

Se abraçaram. Momentos assim são os que fazem o fato de estar vivo uma coisa prazerosa. Se beijaram novamente, como se consolassem um ao outro.

Ao findarem o beijo, Itachi caiu no chão, ofegante.

- Tudo bem, nii-san?

O Uchiha mais velho sorriu, indicando assim que estava tudo bem. O mais novo respondeu com outro sorriso e se levantou.

- Eu vou buscar mais água, nii-san. Descanse, por favor.

O mais jovem correu até um lago ali perto. A água era pura. Definitivamente seu irmão iria ficar satisfeito.

Retornou com um vasilhame cheio do precioso liquido. Ao chegar na clareira, avistou Itachi sentado e sorridente, parecia bem melhor. Se aproximou lentamente e estendeu a vasilha para seu irmão, que a aceitou.

- Você vai ficar melhor, nii-san. - Sasuke falou para se sentir melhor - Eu sei que vai.

- Graças a você, nii-chan... Somente graças a você.

Ao ouvir aquilo o mais novo se arrepiou. A culpa voltou com muito mais intensidade.

- É melhor você descansar, Itachi. - Sasuke segurou o choro uma vez mais - Vai te fazer bem... - O mais novo ergueu os olhos um pouquinho - Eu te amo Você nem pode imaginar o quanto eu...

As lágrimas o calaram. Não adiantava tentar detê-las.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke. Te amo muito mais que a minha vida.

Um abraço seguido de um beijo. Eles demonstraram seu amor das mais diversas formas. E mesmo quando Itachi descansava o irmão mais novo se recusava a deixa-lo sozinho.

Dormiram juntos, abraçados, assim como o casal perfeito deve fazer. O amor deles era verdadeiro e nada poderia vence-los.

Nem mesmo a morte poderia separar os dois amantes. Confiavam um no outro, sem se importar com o que teria acontecido.

Em todos os bons momentos que passou com seu irmão a dor parecia não afetar Itachi. Mas ele compreendia que sonhos assim chegariam inevitavelmente em um fim.

A manhã voltou. O Uchiha mais velho estava muito cansado para despertar. Contudo o mais jovem estava bem animado aquela manhã.

Com um sorriso, deixou o irmão dormindo e caminhou até o lago para pegar um pouco de água, não deveria demorar.

Encheu o mesmo vasilhame com a água. Estava pronto para retornar, mas uma espécie de inseto o surpreendeu, caindo sobre seu rosto.

Ao longe pode avistar o loiro de sempre a se aproximar.

- Un... Eu estava entediado mesmo...

Os lábios pronunciaram algumas palavras habilmente. Sasuke fechou os olhos antes da ultima palavra ser pronunciada. Contudo, o que ouviu fora um gemido de dor por parte do loiro. Abriu os olhos e avistou cinco kunais prendendo braço direito de Deidara a uma árvore.

- Não ouse jamais, maldito Deidara! - Itachi estava ofegante ao seu lado - Jamais...

Um breve silêncio reinou, em seguida o mais velho tombou sobre os joelhos. O mal estar estava de volta. Caiu, desacordado, uma vez mais.

- Itachi!

Com toda a força que tinha o rapaz puxou o amado irmão mais velho até a clareira. Não demorou para Itachi recuperar temporariamente a consciência.

- Sasuke... Eu... Sinto muito. Acho que... Acho que não dá para cumprir minha promessa.

- Itachi... Por favor... Não...

O mais velho o calou com os dedos.

- Lamento, Sasuke... Eu... Eu... eu te amo.

- Não fale mais nada! Está desperdiçando energia!

Itachi o mirou, já sem força. Tocou-lhe a face com esforço. A respiração já era sofrida e difícil. Os olhos do mais velho foram se fechando e a respiração diminuindo de intensidade.

- Eu... te... amarei... para... sempre... Sasuke...

E assim ele se rendeu. Logo a respiração acabou. Toda a dor e o sofrimento também. Tudo acabou, exeto o amor. Este seria eterno. Eterno como a memória.

Sasuke começou a chorar desesperadamente, sem coragem para dizer nada. Retirou um frasco azulado do bolso. Ele era o culpado... E, naquele instante, parecia muitíssimo tentador.

_Momentos terminam_

_Memórias não._

_Memórias eternizam um momento._

_Memórias eternizam um alguém.

* * *

_Ok... Era o final que todos estavam esperando, não é? xD 

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Bom... Acho que você já sabe agora como termina, né?  
Mas, acho que se não fosse pelo Deidara, o Sasuke teria dado um jeitinho ;D  
Espero que tenha gostado, apesar de tudo..._

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Kitsune-chan! Se você faleceu com aquela aparição do Sasori você ressucita no próximo capitulo! (vai ser Sasori do começo ao fim lol)_

_**Miiih-chan: **Bem... O Sasuke fez o itachi voltar \n.n"  
Só que o que aconteceu depois... Bom...  
Ah... Espero que tenha gostado xD_

**Sabaku no Rina: **No começo da sua review eu tava morrendo de rir xD  
Mas o final me traumatizou... Você REALMENTE entendeu a fanfic o.o  
Colocou, em uma review, tudo que eu queria passar na fic inteira o.o""  
Bom... Espero que tenha gostado n.n"

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **Usa-chan! Deixa o Deidei em paz! ò.o/  
Quanto aos Hidans... Hyu! Se vira! xP  
Beijos  
(PS: Muito tarde... Ele já morreu)_

_**Hikari Kaoru: **Vai sim ter SasoDei n.nv  
No próximo capitulo o/  
Até lá!_


	5. Quinta Lembrança

Bom... É isso! O último capitulo!

Muitissimo obrigada a aqueles que acompanharam!

Bom, respondo as últimas reviews amanhã, certo?

Enjoy, minna!

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

**Memórias**

_**Última lembrança**_

_Memórias não passam de um curto espaço de tempo que você gravou._

_Um curto espaço de tempo que tiveram certa importância para você._

_Inconscientemente é você que escolhe do que prefere se lembrar._

Sasori caminhava preocupadamente pela floresta. Alguma coisa estava errada... Ninguém demora tanto num mero passeio. Alguma coisa ocorrera com Deidara! Tinha certeza!

Corria, buscando-o em todos os cantos. Encontrava apenas mais e mais árvores.

Deidara... Não se perdoaria caso algo de grave tivesse ocorrido. Tamanho foi o desespero ao avista-lo se aproximar. Pálido, roupas rasgadas e muito sangue escorrendo por um dos braços.

- D-Danna... - Deidara sorriu, segurando-se com o braço bom para não cair - Aconteceu, danna...

- Deidara! - O ruivo se aproximou do colega ferido, segurando-o - O que aconteceu com seu braço?

- I-Itachi... E-Ele... e-está... E é minha culpa.

O loiro jogou-se no chão, quase sem forças. O Akasuna fez o possível para não se desesperar ainda mais.

Deidara levantou a cabeça. Uma grossa lágrima correu por sua face, molhando o braço machucado. O restante daquela pequena gota se misturou com sangue e assim tombou ao chão.

Num impulso, Sasori abraçou seu querido loiro com força. Em seguida o ajudou a levantar.

- Vamos cuidar disso, Deidara...

- Não.

- O que? - o ruivo se virou, mirando o pálido rapaz dentro dos olhos - Vamos logo!

- Danna... Eu o matei...

- Quem? E desde quando você liga?!

- Eu matei Uchiha Itachi! - O loiro se soltou e olhou para seu parceiro - Não exatamente eu, mas eu sim de certa forma.

- Como assim?

Sem falar nada, Deidara agarrou o pulso do ruivo e começou a puxa-lo com dificuldade.

Pouco tempo depois, uma clareira foi se deixando surgir. Algo, indefinível de longe, estava bem no meio, caído. Ao se aproximar, sasori constatou que eram os últimos Uchihas ali caídos.

Sequer o ruivo pode explicar o motivo, mas correu na direção dos irmãos, abandonando o loiro para trás.

A cena chegava a ser tocante. O mais novo agarrado no mais velho. Pareciam repousar suavemente. Pareciam... de certo modo, felizes.

O Akasuna viu um brilho azulado na mão direita do mais novo. Puxou um frasquinho azul muito pequeno. Estava quase cheio, exeto por um pouquinho. Ele destampou o delicado vidrinho e o cheirou. Logo reconheceu seu conteúdo... Era um dos piores venenos.

Tocou o peito de Itachi, em seguida o de Sasuke. O primeiro estava morto a pouco tempo, o segundo ainda vivia.

- Garotinho tolo... - Sasori riu e derramou o restante do conteúdo do frasco na boca do mais jovem - Apenas um golinho iria demorar demais.

Virou-se, se deparando com o confuso olhar de Deidara.

- Logo estarão juntos. - O Akasuna quase sorriu com sua explicação idiota - Portanto se acalme, Deidara.

O loiro, que se desmanchava em lágrimas, balançou a cabeça positivamente. Carinhosamente, o ruivo beijou-lhe a testa e o abraçou, em sinal de proteção.

- Venha... Temos que cuidar das suas feridas.

- Danna...

- Sim?

- P-Promete que jamais vai me abandonar? Quero ir junto de você para qualquer lugar, mesmo ao morrer.

Sasori se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas sorriu. Beijou os lábios do loiro, confirmando.

- Agora... Deixe de ser tão sentimental!

Deidara parou de chorar imediatamente depois. Deu uma última olhada para o casal. Viveram sem amor, presos num pesadelo. Quando este acabou, o sonho começou. Mas o sonho acabou e veio a vida real. Esta é muito pior que qualquer pesadelo.

_Memórias podem ser sonhos ou pesadelos._

_Memórias eternizam sonhos e pesadelos_

_Memórias significam absolutamente tudo_

_E são apenas um grande nada._

_

* * *

_

**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Nossa o.o -medo-  
Bom... Eis aqui o seu Sasori x Deidara o/  
E... é uma ótima pergunta!  
Orochimaru! Cade você?!

**Fafi Raposinha: **Bingo! Deve ter sido isso mesmo! 8D  
-ainda não se lembra xD-  
Bom, então duas mentes geniais pensam igual n.nv

**danypop: **Continuada o/  
Espero que goste! Kissus!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Kaoru-chan o/  
xD Definitivamente o Itachi não ia querer isso...  
Mas, nem todos tem tudo o que querem xD  
Então...

**Sinstanter: **Prontinho! Atualizei 8D  
Aí está o SasoDei o/  
espero que goste o/

**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **Maldade você chamar o Sasukemo de emo o.o"  
Ele faria falta pro Itachi o/  
E... Você compra Hidans na loja de Hidans 8D  
Phodsticks? Hã? Oo  
Kissus

**Miiih-chan: **xP  
Eu quase matei o Deidara... Quase...  
Mas não.  
Ele está bem vivo xD

**Hiei-and-shino: **Eu sou kawaii n.nv  
Meu drama é bem suave, acho que é porque eu raramente leio shonens...  
Eu gosto do seu drama pesado xD/

**Sabaku no Rina: **Hyuu! Você fez de novo /o/  
Você devia fazer uma fanfic sobre isso o/  
Muito bom 8D  
E... eis o SasoDei o/  
Aproveite o/ 


	6. Respostas das Reviews

Hyuu!

Bem-vindos às respostas das reviews \o/

Afinal... Itachi e Sasuke morreram, então acabou a história xD/

Eu tava pensando em fazer uma continuação SasoDei, o que vocês acham? (por favor, a opinião de vocês é importante xD)

Claro que se eu for fazer, só vou poder começar semana que vem n.n"

Bom, sem enrolação, as respostas:

_**Hikari Kaoru: **__Eu tava bem emo quando fiz essa fanfic xD  
Como eu já te disse, não vai ter mais capitulos, mas talvez tenha uma continuação.  
Beijos o/_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **__lol Pobres Uchihas! (se bem que você tem razão, antes eles do que eu xD)  
Yah... O deidei ficou tão... kawaii 8D  
Fofo demais /o/  
Uke demais \o\  
xD Kissus!_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **__Essa fanfic acabou, mas talvez tenha a continuação.  
Pois é! Maldito Kishimoto-sensei!  
Mas... Ces't La Vie u.u"  
Que bom que gostou da fic! Ja ne!_

_**Sabaku no rina: **__Hyuu! Eu te matei /o/  
Que bom que gostou da fic! Fiquei feliz mesmo 8D  
E se você fizer, tenha certeza que eu vou ler o/  
E vou mandar review!  
E sei que vou adorar cada capitulo! xD  
Beijos o/_

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **__Hey! __Não zoa o defunto Sasukemo! ò.o/  
Ele vai puxar seu pé e te jogar na boca do Zetsu!  
Eu não sei onde tem uma loja de Hidans... Mas sei onde tem uma padaria, ajuda? 8D  
Tchau o/_

Obrigadinha a todos que leram, lerão, leriam e outros tempos verbais xD

Até mais ver!

(E, por favor, digam se merece continuação xD)


End file.
